Blanket-Me Down
by Exotos135
Summary: Lana struggles with giving a special blanket as a hand-me down to Lily, so a certain someone talks with her to ease her worries.


**So, yeah, another one-shot from me, what are the odds?**

 **Originally I was gonna make this exclusively Lana and Lily, but the fact that Lana was close to a blanket didn't quite make sense to me for a reason. I thought I could change it to Lucy and Lily, since Lucy would definitely own a blanket with fish in it-sleeping with the fishes, anybody?-but I remembered I already did a Lucy-Lily fic a long time ago. So I went, "well, how about make it Lucy-Lana-Lily then?"**

 **And yeah, with the revelation later, you could say this is more Lucy-Lana, but whatever, I wrote it, and I hope you enjoy it.**

 **Have a nice day, everybody! :)**

* * *

 _Lola and Lana's bedroom..._

It was one of the most expected-and sometimes dreaded-days in the Loud household, the day where each of the Loud siblings had to take one of their possessions, whether it was a toy, an instrument, or something like that, and hand it to one of their younger siblings, normally the very next one on the line. Some of the Loud residents weren't happy with this, but hey, in a big family, you had to make do with what you got.

Shame this memo didn't reach one particular tomboy.

Lola opened the door to her and twin sister's bedroom, only to find her sister, Lana, sleeping with a blanket. But not just any blanket, one that seemed to be themed after the sea, with little fish-like figures swimming across it. Not only that, but Lana seemed to be absolutely enjoying the moment.

"Lana, today's "hand-me down" day, remember?" Lola asked, earning no response from the tomboy. "This is the day where we need to hand down one of our things to the next sibling, and Mom told me to tell you to go downstairs in order to tell you who you're going to hand something down."

"That'd just be you, right?" Lana guessed. "I mean, you're younger than me by a couple of minutes. And if that's the case, then I got nothing for-"

"Nope, you're not giving me anything today," Lola shook her head and smiled. "In fact, Mom and Dad decided to try something different for this year, so get up and come over already!"

The diva left, and Lana groaned for a moment before getting up and going downstairs as requested. Once there, she saw the rest of her sisters, and Lincoln, standing in a line with several gifts in hand. Not only that, but Lily sat on the couch alongside the Loud parents, who-alongside the sisters, turned to look at Lana once she came close enough.

"Oh hi, Lana, we're glad you could come," Rita told the tomboy as she walked closer to the scene. "And you even got a gift before we told you to get one! How nice of you!"

"Um, what's going on?" the tomboy asked, clutching her blanket even harder.

"Well, Mom and Dad literally thought it was a good idea to tell us at the very last moment that today was Hand-Me Down Day," Lori answered, flashing a disapproving look at her parents before adding, "And, to make things more interesting, they decided that we should all give something to Lily, since she's the youngest member of the family right now."

"But isn't she barely a year old?" Lana argued, backing away as she spoke. "What's she going to do with the things we give her-"

Suddenly, Lola came out of nowhere and pushed Lana forward as she answered, "Probably play with them or otherwise have them saved by Mom and Dad so she can use them when she's older. Now quit being a chicken and get on the line."

Eventually, Lana got behind Lucy, who held a bouquet filled with Lily of the valley flowers, and who soon noticed Lana after she bumped into her..

"Oh hi, Lana, I see you got your fish blanket," Lucy remarked, putting up a small, teasing smile as she added, "I thought you always made sure to keep that blanket hidden, you know, so nobody would tease you?"

"I... was in the middle of enjoying some good times with it, you know, for old time's sake, when Lola came to tell me about this Hand-Me Down day business," Lana soon noticed the bouquet. "Also, what's up with those flowers?"

"I read that these specific flowers serve as a birth flower, which symbolizes love and appreciation, among other things, and those two things I believe are what we all feel towards Lily in general," Lucy answered, before staring at the blanket. "Now's my turn: What convinced you to hand down your blanket to Lily?"

"Nothing did! I just took it with me because I thought Lola was messing around with me!" Lana snapped, before throwing a look at her twin sister. "It's not the first time she's done that, after all."

"For the last time, I didn't mean to make the "Butt Crab" legend sound like a real story! Get over it already!" Lola growled. "Besides, It's your turn now."

Lana felt a chill go down her spine as she turned around and saw that, yes, it was her turn to hand something down to Lily. But there was only thing she could hand down: The blanket she was holding right now. She looked around and saw her siblings and parents waiting for her to hand the blanket, though of all of them, Lucy seemed to be the only one worried about her.

Lana looked back at the blanket, took a deep breath, and then... she ran away, without saying a single word. And of course, the siblings separated and looked for Lana... all except for Lucy, who hummed to herself while scratching her chin.

 _Meanwhile, with Lana..._

The tomboy hid under her bed, clutching her chest as she caught her breath. And as she slowly crawled out of here hiding spot, the girl couldn't help but ponder about her situation.

One the one hand, she knew that what she did wasn't the best option, and she had outgrown the blanket to an extent, keeping it would just get her ridiculed. On the other hand, the blanket just meant that much to her, it was the first gift she got, the first thing she earned from one of her older sisters.

And this older sister was the very same person she first met after coming; Lucy.

"Lucy?!" Lana shouted. "What are you doing here?!"

"Everybody got worried when you just suddenly ran away, almost as if you were feeling some sort of panic attack," Lucy explained. "The rest are looking for you right now."

"Okay then, but how did you find me?!" Lana snapped, hugging her blanket more tightly.

"Believe it or not, this is one of my usual hiding spots as well. Being under a bed, I mean. I normally go there after feeling emotionally distressed, past my usual level of distress that is," Lucy lowly chuckled. "I guess it's really fitting, huh?"

The tomboy plumber raised an eyebrow.

"Lana, did you ever ask anybody where you got the blanket?" Lucy asked, rubbing the plumber's hair as she added, "I mean, you know it was hand-me-downed to you, but did you ever think about who could've possibly given to you?"

"No... I was barely a couple months over Lily's age when they gave it to me," Lana hugged the blanket tighter. "And besides, whoever did it probably didn't need it anymore. But why do you-"

"You got it from me, silly."

Lana turned and gave the goth a shocked look, prompting her to explain:

"It was a couple of years ago, back when you and Lola had just been born..."

 _Years Ago..._

A younger Lucy, seemingly as young as Lisa probably, was cowering in her and Lynn's bedroom, hiding right under her bedsheet in a... fairly easy to find location. One that didn't take long for a pair of her sisters to find: The first one was Lynn, whose hair was loose and who was wearing a black and white attire while carrying a bag full of baseball bats, and the other was Luan, who was holding a hand puppet counterpart to Mr. Coconuts.

"See? She's so scared to hand over her blanket, she's even hiding in her bed!" Lynn exclaimed. "I would try help her calm down, but I'm not the best with words, and I have to go do my batgirl business with the team. You seem to have a way to cheer people up, so could you please talk with her?"

"Consider it done, sis!" Luan answered through Mr. Coconuts, in a falsetto voice. "By the time you come back, Lucy will be smiling on the inside!"

"Also, please get rid of the hand puppet," Lynn added, narrowing her eyes. "It's creepy and making me uncomfortable."

Mr. Coconuts slapped Lynn in the cheek, and the girl took a deep breath before answering, "I may have deserved that, but I ain't taking anything of what I said back. Anyway, I gotta go, good luck, Luan."

The comedian nodded, and the batgirl left the house. However, Luan didn't even manage to take a couple steps before Lucy whined:

"Luan, if you're gonna talk with me, please don't do it with the hand puppet. It scares me, and not in the good way."

The comedian turned to look at her hand puppet, who she made frown as she said, with her own voice, "Sorry old pal, but looks like this time, you'll do more harm than good."

Luan took off the hand puppet and threw it away... prompting younger versions of the pets to run after it and utterly trash it.

"Oh well, I'll just get an actual puppet when I get the time," Luan shrugged, then turned back to the hiding Lucy. "Hey, sis, I threw away Mr. Coconuts. Can you come out now?"

The younger Lucy remained still for a moment, then crawled out of the bedsheet, still holding her blanket with all her might.

"Lucy, I know you really like that blanket, but let's be honest: You don't need it anymore," Luan told the younger Lucy, who just hugged her blanket harder. "And, if you were to ask my opinion, I think a certain someone could use to _sleep with the fishes_ , if you know what I mean."

The younger Lucy groaned. "You've always said that pun whenever you see me with the blanket, and it never gets funnier."

"Yet another reason to hand it down to someone else, hehe," the comedian remarked, then brushed Lucy's hair. "But seriously though, you'll have to hand down that blanket eventually. Right now seems like a good time."

With her words spoken, Luan got up and walked away, leaving Lucy to look back at her blanket and think about it. She got up, and walked around the house, remaining unsure about the deal until her mind came to a conclusion, and just in time to see who she was handing her blanket down to:

The baby versions of the twins, both wearing pink clothes.

 _Back in the present..._

"You mean to tell me..." Lana looked back at her blanket, and gasped, "Mom and Dad put me in _pink_ baby clothes?!"

"I'm afraid so," Lucy nodded and Lana groaned in shock. "But, if it makes you feel better, you looked much cuter in the pink clothes than Lola did."

"You know I don't like being cute!" Lana whined, flickering her arms at Lucy, apparently doing so gently since the gothic poet just chuckled until the flickering ended. "And besides, what point are you trying to make?"

"It was a tough choice, but I was used to making said choices by then, the only thing I needed left was some convincing that it was a good choice," Lucy finished, then put a hand on Lana's shoulder. "And now, it's time for you to repeat history, and hand over that blanket to Lily. I mean, even if she doesn't use it that often, it can't hurt to give her a little gift, right?"

Lana frowned and looked back at her blanket with a saddened look. She then stood up and left her hiding spot, but not before Lucy followed her and whispered on her ear, "If you can, please keep our meeting a secret, okay?"

The tomboy smiled and nodded before continuing on her way downstairs. Once she went downstairs, she saw her parents were still there, playing with Lily to distract her from the fact they were alone. So, seeing this peaceful sight, Lana took a deep breath and walked forward...

"Oh hey, Lana, you're back!" Rita remarked.

In mere seconds, the rest of tthe Loud siblings had gathered around Lana, with Lucy smiling and throwing a wink at her direction, unnerving the nearby Lynn. So Lana took a couple steps forward, and glanced at the happy Lily before turning to her parents.

"Oh wait, that blanket was the first one you ever got, isn't it?" Rita remarked, putting a hand on her cheek. "Oh man, no wonder you ran away. Sorry, Lana."

"Are you sure you want to give it now, though?" Lynn Sr. frowned. "We said you could give it to her, but that was before figuring out what blanket it was. You don't have to give it to her anymore if you don't want to."

"I spoke with... someone, who talked to me about how it was time for me to let this blanket go," Lana tightened her grip on the blanket. "I've had so many good memories with it, and I would love to make even more memories... but there's somebody else who'll love it."

Lana turned to Lily, and handed her the blanket, the baby Loud giggling and clapping as she held her new blanket with pride. With that done, Lana took a deep breath and walked upstairs, alongside Lucy, and the other sisters-and Lincoln-that had already given their gifts. Most of them went back to their rooms, except for Lucy and Lana.

"So," Lucy blurted, and turned to the tomboy plumber. "How do you feel?"

"Well, it'll be a while before I get some good sleep, what with the chronic nightmares and all," Lana answered with a shrug. "But at least I'm happy that Lily liked it. I hope that blanket helps her sleep as well as it helped me before."

"Good to know," Lucy brushed Lana's hair. "And also, if you ever feel like thee nightmares are too much, you can come sleep with me, or vice versa, whenever you want."

Lana chuckled. "No offense, Lucy, but I want to stop the nightmares, not make them worse."

The girls exchanged a couple laughs before separating and returning to their rooms, feeling ultimately satisfied.


End file.
